watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Within
The Evil Within is a third person, survival horror game developed by Tango Gameworks and was released in October, 2014 for various consoles. The game follows Sebastian, a detective, as he goes through a nightmarish world filled with horrid creatures. The game has two DLCs that the channel is yet to play, and it is unlikely they will. This series is notable as it was originally done in the standard gaming formula before being turned into a solo play. However, the solo play only lasted one episode and it was sent into an indefinite hiatus. The original video had Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating, Molly then continued to do the solo play. A year later, the series was picked up again as a solo play, this time with Stephanie playing the game. Video Synopsis Part One Part One was uploaded on October 23rd, 2014 and was the 170th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. The video begins with Molly looking at the game and saying that it looks horrifying, while Andrea says that she's heard that the game is hard and that they may not play it for long depending on exactly how hard it is. The girls begin the game and they watch a cutscene of a police car, Mackenzie assuming that she plays a cop. The camera switches to inside of the car and Molly assumes that she will be playing the cop on the left side of the vehicle. Andrea listens to the dialogue with wide eyes, as Mackenzie hopes that she'll be playing the cop sitting in the front seat. Renae also wonders which cop she's playing, as the cops in the game attempt to communicate with the destination but hear an ear piercing static. The static goes and the cops don't react to the static, Mackenzie asking why no one has mentioned that everyone suddenly has a migraine and immediately notices the girl in the back being calm and assumes she's hiding something. The cops reach their destination and exit the vehicle as the camera pans to the parking lot, Renae joking that they came late. Mackenzie wonders why she bothers going to the place and that she should just call SWAT and wait outside. The girls then begin to control the game, Mackenzie being stoked that she gets to play the detective. Andrea looks at her female companion's body and compliments it, before admitting that she shouldn't say inappropriate things about her co-workers. Renae looks at her character and fawns over him, while Mackenzie looks at the male companion and thinks he's cute. Andrea is annoyed by the male companion staring at her and threatens him with his own tie. The cops enter the asylum, which Molly is not happy to learn that it's an asylum, and investigate the main lobby. Mackenzie looks at the carnage and comments that she's pretty sure the detectives would call SWAT by this point. Andrea plays detective and observes the bodies near the entrance, while Renae sees a corpse on a chair and says that he dies a hero for holding a book. The girls enter the security room, Molly asking how the detective isn't mortified by this point. The girls then watch a monitor as the detective see someone swiftly murdering three SWAT, the person then looks at the camera and suddenly appears behind the detective and stabs him in the eye, catching the girls by surprise. Mackenzie and Andrea wonders if they're dead already as the detective wakes up upside down, Molly being nervous about what's happening. The girls then see a large person, Andrea threatening him with her "knife". The large person then walks away to kill someone else, Andrea not wanting to know what he's doing. They then have to swing their way to grab a knife, which involves button mashing, Andrea asking if the others are sure they want her to do this. They grab the knife and the detective cuts himself off the rope, Molly saying that he should cut the rope once the large man leaves the room. Andrea walks around, realizing that there's no where to go but pass the large man. Molly manages to get past the large man, surprised that he didn't see her. Renae however, gets spotted and killed by the large man. Mackenzie attempts to kill him with the knife, but it only gets her killed. The girls manage to get the key as they open a door to a flight of stairs, Molly commenting that the door creaking was too loud. The girls continue walking until the detective trips on an alarm that alerts the large man. The girls aren't too happy about it as they run from the large man. The girls make it to a room where the large man strikes the detective's legs with the chainsaw. He then traps the girls in the room which happens to have grinders on each side of the room. The girls panic and try to run to the door, but are annoyed that they're running slowly, Andrea calling the detective "Hobbles". The girls then find a manhole and enter it, as they slide down the pipes. The detective then ends up in a pool of bloody corpses, which Andrea is disgusted by. Molly comments that all the blood is not good for the detective's wound, Renae asking how the detective's clothes suddenly becomes clean when she exits the pool of blood. The girls then head into the sewers, Andrea hearing something and not liking it, as they cross the water to the other side. They hobble pass a corpse, Andrea being too scared to go past it, she then notices something under the corpse and is not amused by it. Molly comments that she picked up a whole ring of keys so she should be able to unlock all the gates and doors, as the girls climb a ladder, Andrea being annoyed at how slow the detective is climbing the ladder. Molly and Renae are much kinder to the detective, as they find a room and spot a bottle, some of the girls wanting to pick it up. They then reach a room with a single locker and hear the large man busting through the door. Andrea walks by the locker, trying to sneak around, but gets killed. She is then angered that she has to hobble all the way from the last checkpoint. The girls, Andrea included, hides in the locker as the large man busts into the room. The girls wait anxiously for him to go by, Renae asking if he is dying in the other room. The girls exit the locker and have to sneak past the large man, Andrea seeing the large man and furiously demands the detective to go back into the locker. Molly hides by a door entrance as the large man walks up behind her and kills her. Later, Mackenzie attempts to hide under a bed, but can't, as the large man kills her as well. Renae runs into him and dies, as Renae cringes at the death scene. Mackenzie says that the place should be nuked and that she doesn't mind if she's in the building, as long as the place is nuked. Molly finds a bottle and wonders what to do with it, she then uses it on a box and is angry at what she just did. Andrea hides in the locker in front of the large man, as the large man revs his chainsaw, Andrea thinks that he didn't see her go in the locker before finding out that he did. She then comments that it's like a magic trick, only that it's just murder and not magic. After a few more attempts, the girls eventually reach the path to the elevator, Molly surprised at how "easy" it was. As the girls run to the elevator, the large man busts in, making them panic. Renae is annoyed that there are wheelchairs in the way, Andrea not amused that she has to climb over a gurney which slows her down. They then manage to reach the elevator, Mackenzie celebrating and Renae feeling like a badass. Part Two (Solo) Gallery File:The Evil Within 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:The Evil Within 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia *This was the first game to start off with the standard four person playthrough, before being turned into a solo play. *The Evil Within is one of the few games to have separate girls do a solo play with, The Wolf Among Us and Life is Strange being the others. *Part Two is one of the few videos to contain no current members. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Solos Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014 Category:2015